Syn Saturnalia
|kanji = サターナリア の罪|rōmaji = sataanaria notsumi|alias = Queen Saturnalia (女王サターナリア joou sataanaria) Flare (フレアfurea|color = #8f0500|text = White|name = Syn Saturnalia|race = God|gender = Female|age = Immortal|hair = Black|eyes = Orange|affiliation = Kingdom of Othrys|occupation = Queen of Othrys|base of operations = Othrys|status = Alive|relatives = Cronus Saturnalia Husband Typhos Saturnalia Son Proserpina Saturnalia Daughter Janus Saturnalia Step-son Aether Cade Nephew|magic = Flame God Slayer Magic Fire Magic Law}}Syn Saturnalia '(サターナリア の罪 ''sataanaria notsumi) is the legendary 'Flame Goddess '(炎の女神 honoono megami) and Queen of Othrys. She uses Flame God Slayer Magic, and is the only wife of Cronus Saturnalia. Appearance Syn is a curvaceous and gorgeous woman, and her beauty is unrivaled across the entire kingdom of Othrys. She was a angular face with full curved lips, and glowing orange eyes, with thing and elegant black brows. Her silky black hair is pulled into a braided bun, while two stray strips of hair frame her face. She wears a golden ornament in her hair, with a dazzling ruby in the center. The ornament comes with matching earrings that she always wears; it is rumored that the rubies from her jewelry supply her with extra magical power. Syn wears a typical female kimono that hugs her figure tightly, but splits across her left leg, revealing her curvy figure. She wears tall golden heels that she has mastered movement in, being able to run and jump in them just as well as she would barefoot. Personality Syn has a deceiveing and sly attitude, and she is known for her lies and deception; this fits well with her name, as lying is considered a sin among many religions. Syn is also considered seductive, and she often uses this to get what she wants, and even Cronus admits this. Once she has gotten what she wants though, she will stab you the heart; sometimes literally. She harbors a cold personality and has only shown to ever warm up to her husband and occasionally her children, which she raises on the system of "tough love". Synopsis Contacting a Flame (Prolouge) Magic and Abilities 'Enhanced Speed and Agility: '''Syn is extremely flexible and agile, and is known to dodge attacks with such speed she is able to appear behind the enemy in seconds. It is this notorious speed and agility that allows her to jump long distances, and jump and boost herself of off almost any vertical surface. She is known to do most of these things while in high heels, proving her overall stability and control over her body. '''Extreme Pain Tolerance: '''Syn can take uncountable major hits to her body, thanks to her outstanding regenerative properties that come from being the Goddess of Flame. Even after being hit with full-powered spells, Syn is still able to stand and fight, and it is this power that allows her to win almost all of her battles. '''Staggering Magic Power: '''Being a god, Syn has roughly the power of two Wizard Saints ''combined. This allows Syn to use Law repeatedly is she so chose, but she doesn't always wish too, as she always wants to be entertained by her fights. Syn is able to cast multiple spells that would outright kill normal mages just from the amount of power used to cast them. '''Flame God Slayer Magic (火炎の滅神魔法 Kaen no Metsujin Mahō): Flame God Slayer Magic incorporates the element of fire into the user's body, allowing them to produce black flames from any part of their body,which are mostly used as a means for offense. The user is also able to consume external sources of fire in order to replenish their strength and rid themselves of fatigue,thereby making them immune to fire-based attacks, much like a Fire Dragon Slayer.However, a Flame God Slayer is able to eat the flames produced by a Fire Dragon Slayer,with the reverse being normally impossible for said Dragon Slayer,8 except under special circumstances. In addition, God Flames do not burn. Rather, they have been described to be more like halberds that destroy everything in their path. * Flame God's Kagutsuchi (炎神のカグツチ Enjin no Kagutsuchi): Syn spreads her arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of black flame around his person. "Kagutsuchi" is a fire god deity of Japan who burned his mother to death when she gave birth to him. * Flame God's Bellow (炎神の怒号 Enjin no Dogō): A similar attack to "Fire Dragon Roar", Syn breathes a massive fireball of flame at her opponent. While using this attack his fire is normal-colored, not black. * Flame God's Supper (炎神の晩餐 Enjin no Bansan): An attack where Syn claps her hands down to launch mouth-shaped attack of black flames at her foe(s) to trap them in the black flames to turn them into ashes. * Flame God's Punch Attack: Syn releases a massive stream of black flames at her opponent from her arm by launching her arm forward in a punch-like motion. Once the flames reach its target, they increase in size creating a giant explosion. * Flame God's Scythe Attack: An unnamed attack where Syn forms a scythe of black flames off of one arm, which she uses as a weapon for destructive results. This attack was first demonstrated when Syn used it to cut down a couple of trees. * Flame God's Cloud: An unnamed attack where Syn swipes his hand, releasing black flames that cover her target(s) like a cloud. * Flame God's Ripping Heel (炎神の裂く踵 Enjin no Sakukakato): Syn ignites her feet with a very intense black flame, allowing her to move faster than the eye can follow as she propels herslef foward. She can utilize this technique to the extent that he can appear to be in several places at once and take down several opponents in mere seconds. Syn can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. Upon activation of this technique, Syn's feet make a booming sound, which opponents can use as a warning signal. He can also use this technique to increase the power of his kicks. * Flame God's Blazing Knee (炎神の激怒膝 Enjin no Gekidohiza): After Syn ignites her knee in black flames, she uses that flame to rocket and strengthen her foot into the opponent high in the air. * Flame God's Divine Horn (炎神の神角 Enjin no Kamikaku): Syn ignites her entire body on fire in order to ram into his opponent at full speed and then launches them high into the air with her large horn of black fire. * Flame God's Cross-fire (炎神の十字火 Enjin no Jūjika): Syn''' puts her index fingers together in a cross shape before launching a cross-shaped column of black fire directly at her opponent. * '''Flame God's Firefly Light (炎神の蛍火 Enjin no Hotarubi): Syn creates many small, glowing black fireballs that float around an enemy, before she sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. Advanced Spells * Comet Fist (彗星拳, "Suisei Ken"): Syn engulfs her fists in black flames, and delivers a series of fierce punches, which move at speeds which they can no longer be seen, leaving only jet streams in their place. They are capable of hitting the opponent over a thousand times a second, like meteors, and may even hit the opponent over long distances. If Syn's magic unwasted, more fists may strike, until they reach the speed of light. The fists land so fast that, after a volley, they seemingly connect simultaneously. The massive circles of air bursts from the punches surrounding Syn resemble actual meteors. However, due to the large amount of energy it uses, Syn cannot sustain it for long, although the time it is used is considerably high. * Remnant Wave (残骸波, "Zangaiha"): Syn condenses stray magical energy in the area into a large sphere, then punches it to release the magic energy as a titanic wave of black flame. This attack is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It is a recycling of the magical energy just used and spread over the battlefield. Therefore, even though Syn has been exhausted from magical energy, the ability can still be invoked. * Orbiting Destruction (周回破壊, "Shūkai Hakai"): Syn holds her hands together in a circle, on top of one another and generates a small black flame. He then throws her arms out, causing the black flame to expand and flow around her. Syn throws her fists out, shooting a vortex of black flames at his opponent, which knocks them into the air. Syn spins around at high speeds, and black and white light spin around her, forming a sort of shuriken-like appearance around him. She then jumps into the air, before her body bursts into black flames. She then dives down at his opponent, with a massive ball of black flames surrounding his body. She performs a powerful diving kick with her leg on fire, creating a massive fourty meter crater where he impacts. The kick's power is one hundred and eighty tons. Law (法則 Hōsoku) is a branch of Lost Magic, that can be used as a Caster or Holder-type Magic. It is an ancient magic that is rarely seen and whose users can benefit greatly from its power. It is although, one of the hardest Magics to master and it has several consequences after its constant and repetitive use.Currently, the only way known to master it is by training with someone who knows it and to have enough desire in one's soul to obtain its power.One of the most unique features of this magic is that it has a soul of its own and it talks to the user. One of the most common type of Law is an emotionally connected soul, that contacts the user by luring them into understanding their emotions. Those with bad intentions that use the Law magic are susceptible to be more manipulated by this magic, as it is guided by one's heart. It's, basically, the true soul and the "embodiment" of one's goals.It is, in fact, one of the most feared Magics, because, not only it can be devastating if well used and mastered, as it can gain control over the Mage's body and soul, being the main mind behind one's actions. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) A form of Magic that revolves around the use of fire, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. The caster can change the properties of this Magic such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. The color of this Magic can also change, ranging from purple, red, blue and yellow. Fire Magic can also work in a similar fashion to explosives. The caster is able to conjure this element from various parts of their body or from the nearby surroundings,though it is possible for weapons to use fire as well. * Red Carpet (レッドカーペット Reddo Kāpetto): Syn's most distinctive use of Fire Magic, in which the flames he generates take on particular properties, becoming solid, flexible and seemingly harmless. Syn snaps her right hand's fingers, prompting a small blaze to appear from the ground, not far from her. Such blaze grows larger and larger as it moves in a wide spiral around Syn, who proceeds to stand on its tip. Such flames, now much larger, act as a mean of transportation, allowing Syn to fly by standing on them, with the fire having taken on the shape of a fierce, flexible "column", or, fitting the spell's name and Syns's own VIP-like demeanor, an unconventional red carpet. Syn can also employ it to dodge enemy attacks, as well as to cast several of his spells while remaining out of the enemy's range. * Prominence Whip: Syn summons forth his Magic Seal in front of her with an arched movement of her right arm. From it, a number of fiery, curved purple beams are fired towards the target, with each beam tracking them down and moving to strike them separately from the others. On contact, such beams generate a large explosion, similar in appearance to purple fireworks. * Prominence Typhoon: Syn stretches his arms wide open to his sides. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before his chest, from which a spiraling column of fire is sent flying towards the enemy. * Red Shower (レッドシャワー Reddo Shawā): Syn summons forth her Magic Seal, from which a number of fierce, purple flames in the form of elongated circles are fired at the enemy in a scattered formation, targeting a mildly wide area. * Hell Prominence: Likely one of Syn's most powerful (common) spells, it is initiated by her summoning forth her Magic Seal by placing his arms before her, and building up purple energy in front of it. Such energy is subsequently released into a large, long and powerful laser-like beam, capable of enveloping in an explosion a very long area before her, even a place as large as a town. * Red Skull: Syn conjures up a large sphere of fire in her stretched up hands and then throws it at her opponent. The sphere is adorned by a figure similar to a stylized, cartoonish skull. The skull "consumes" the opponent, and therefore traps them in a prison, all the while they are burning.